Basically Death Battle 3: Batman vs Black Panther
by Slake Jericho
Summary: It's DC vs MARVEL, two silent fighters go all out in a Death Battle!


**(Death Battle theme)**

 **Wiz: Vigilantes, the heroes who wear black and strike fear into their victims.**

 **Boomstick: Or just to not to racist by only wearing white!**

 **Wiz: Like Batman, Gotham's Dark Knight.**

 **Boomstick: And Black Panther, the silent but deadly! He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick!**

 **Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a death battle!**

In Gotham City, Batman was standing on a rooftop watching over it. The sound of claws caught Batman's attention and he peered over the edge to investigate. Batman saw Black Panther slicing a criminal's gut. Batman quickly glided down. Black Panther heard Batman in the air and turned to Batman coming towards him.

FIGHT!

Batman dropkicked Black Panther, sending him rolling across the ground. Black Panther immediately rolled to his feet and glared at Batman. Batman pulled out a batarang and threw it at Black Panther. Black Panther did a backflip and dodged the batarang. Batman sprinted towards Black Panther and hit him with a kick that sent Black Panther into a nearby wall. Batman grabbed Black Panther's neck up against the wall and started to choke him out. Black Panther suddenly scratched Batman's face, making him let go. Batman turned around to reveal three bleeding scars across his face. Batman sprinted towards Black Panther and tried to spear him into the wall, but Black Panther moved out of the way. Black Panther pounced on top of Batman's head and tried to claw his eyes, but Batman grabbed his hands and kept them away. Batman squeezed Black Panther's hands before throwing him over his shoulders and slamming him to the concrete ground, making a small crack. Batman kicked Black Panther in the head. Black Panther jumped to his feet and punched Batman in the stomach. Black Panther hit Batman with multiple kicks to the stomach, but Batman comes back with a strike to Black Panther's throat. Black Panther held onto his throat and caught his breath while Batman recovered. Batman ran at Black Panther and kicked him to the ground. Batman quickly pulled out a batarang and threw it at Black Panther's hand, taking one of his fingers off. Black Panther screamed and tries to stop his finger from bleeding. Batman pulled out another batarang and threw it at Black Panther, but this time Black Panther jumped over it and towards Batman. Black Panther hit a few kicks to Batman's face and chest before backflipping off of Batman. Black Panther ran towards Batman and sliced at his stomach, but his armour was too strong and didn't break. Batman grabbed Black Panther by the throat and chokes him again. Batman punched Black Panther in the nose three times, but Black Panther headbutted Batman back. Black Panther got free and sliced at Batman again, but Batman ducked it and punched Black Panther's leg. Black Panther looked at Batman, who pulled out his goo gun and shot it at Black Panther's foot. Black Panther tried to pull his foot out, but it was stuck. Black Panther lunged forward and sliced Batman's face twice, worsening the cuts. Black Panther kicked Batman with his free leg, before Batman got his other leg stuck with the goo gun as well. Black Panther tried to reach Batman, but Batman just stood backwards. Batman pulled out a batarang before revealing that he had three in each hand. Batman threw all the batarangs at Black Panther, but he dodged all of them by ducking matrix style. Black Panther got up, but Batman was gone. Batman was on top of a building and pulled out his grapple gun. Batman shot the grapple gun into Black Panther's chest and through his heart. Batman slid down the rope towards Black Panther and kicked through Black Panther's chest, and ripped him in two. Black Panther's torso was far away from his legs and blood spilled out of them. Batman just turned around and grappled away.

 **KO!**

 **Boomstick: Whoa, Batman, what the hell happened to your no killing rule? You weren't even trying to protect him!**

 **Wiz: Black Panther was one tough opponent for Batman, and with his speed he could've won this.**

 **Boomstick: But Black Panther was only in control when his feet were free!**

 **Wiz: Once Black Panther's feet were trapped, it was game over.**

 **Boomstick: I guess you could say Black Panther should pull himself together next time!**

 **Wiz: The winner is Batman.**


End file.
